The state-of-the-art approach to rendering polymers flame retardant is to use additives such as brominated compounds or compounds containing aluminum and/or phosphorus. Use of the additives with polymer can have a deleterious effect on the processing characteristics and/or the mechanical performance of articles produced from them. In addition, some of these compounds are toxic, and can leach into the environment over time making their use less desirable. In some countries, certain brominated additives are being phased-out of use because of environmental concerns. Disclosed herein are improved approaches for rendering polymers flame retardant.